


Dream of Contol

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a vivid imagination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Contol

Blair counted slowly to ten. He had been told to close his eyes and brought to the middle of the room. It was a surprise by Jim.

The relationship had been great so far. Jim was a romantic at heart and Blair enjoyed being on the receiving end. Jim created special scenes to seduce him. Blair relaxed to enjoy them. They explored outlets of the other's personalities, finding the things that turned them on.

Jim brought to the table experiences of the military and vice. To Blair it was from control to gluttony of what they played with. Blair wondered what they would be playing with tonight.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a cleared room of furniture. A carpeted mat lay before him. Dropping to his knees on the carpet, Blair took up a stance that would be relaxing for while he waited.

Closing his eyes again, he let his imagination run in what Jim might do.

Jim could come to him at let him admire then pay homage to his cock. He loved to give Jim blow jobs, each time he found new ways to make Jim moan his name as he licked and sucked.

Jim sometimes secured him. Adding leather cuffs to his hands and ankles and looping them together to kneel or sit on his hands and knees and let Jim play with him.

Jim liked to control. It was part of his nature, Blair knew that. And he trusted Jim.

Blair liked to be blindfolded. With one sense taken away, he would try to bring his other senses into play. His hearing to figure out where Jim was or doing. His nose, to smell what Jim was going to bring on next. But Jim had learned from his own use of his senses how to down play them to keep Blair on edge.

They played with other kinks. Knife play, Blair groaned at the memory of feeling the tip run over his body.

One of the best plays was finding he liked to be spanked. He had never felt the hand of his mother. He had felt the hands of ex boy friends to be of his mother. The feeling of fire and friction was one he could not deny he loved.

Blair opened his eyes and looked down at his own cock sporting his hard on. He wasn't allowed to touch. Only Jim could while they were at play.

Closing his eyes again, he tried to think of calming thoughts but they came back to what Jim could do to him.

Jim could wrap his cock and balls, bring one of their vibrating dildos up his ass and then watch him whither. Jim had done that, and then made him do housework while he watched as Blair tried to concentrate on his job but moan when the vibrator was turned up. Torture perhaps, but it was a game. He got Jim back for that, feathers to his clean chest while strapped to the bed. Yeah, he got even alright.

What could Jim be doing this time?

They had done rope play, food play, *moan*, Jim licking the chocolate sauce and whipped cream he had put on him. The man was wicked.

A breath breathed on his shoulder. He hadn't heard Jim entered or drop behind him. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt Jim embrace him and take hold of his needy cock.

The hand had gel, ready to hold him and pull. Blair rocked his hips into the hand holding him.

A kiss and lick was made to his neck then shoulder, nipping with teeth. Blair groaned.

Jim added pressure to his cock and flicked the end, making him shiver. He was close. Jim continued to love and worry his neck. Blair continued to rock into Jim's hand and came to his explosive end.

Blair was breathing harshly when he heard the door close behind him and footsteps came across the room to stand in front of him.

Opening his eyes, he looked to see Jim, fully dressed looking down at him.

"Looks like you got a little ahead of the game there Chief," Jim comment at the sight of his debauched mate.


End file.
